Night Time Troubles
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Guilt can be a horrible emotion. It doesn't let you go. Sometimes Maddie finds herself awake in the middle of the night. And then she takes a look at her children Danny and Jazz. Find out what she thinks when she does that. One-shot.


**Hello everybody! **

**Here I am again. With another one-shot. Yeah, I know, I write a lot of one-shots… But I'm working on a real story with a lot of chapters. Actually, I'm working on four real stories. At the same time! :D Okay, that's stupid, I know, but I am that kind of person that writes a random times and can't focus on one thing at a time… And my life is a little bit crazy now (exams, family, etc.). So just be patient and then some day I will upload a real story. Until that time: have fun with my one-shots! **

**Anyway, this is something I wrote a few days ago in the middle of the night. That explains the plot and why it is kinda dark and sad. But it's a little bit fluffy too! Don't worry! **

**If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes then tell me what I did wrong and what I can do to became a better writer.**

**Oh, and again huge thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite my last stories! You guys are amazing!**

******Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. I own nothing. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show.** He is a guy. I'm a girl. See the difference? Yeah, good.

* * *

Sometimes Maddie found herself awake in the middle of the night.

She couldn't go back to sleep even though there was no particular reason for being awake. She often lay wide awake for several hours, just listening to the snoring of her husband Jack and the quietness of the night. She couldn't fall back asleep very quickly and just thought about her life, her work, her family.

That was where she always ended. Her family. Her beautiful family.

And sometimes she just couldn't stay in bed.

So she would get up and tiptoe to her daughters room. She would open the door and peek inside. Jazz always lay peaceful in her bed, safe and sound.

She would close the door again and head for the next room. Danny's room.

When she reached it she would hesitate, her hand resting on the handle. She didn't like coming in without knocking. It was Danny's place. And there was a certain thing about Danny's room that made her (and others) think twice before coming in without being invited. Then she would push her thoughts away and open the door.

The sight was always different. Sometimes Danny would lay in bed, just like Jazz. Deep asleep and mostly tangled up in the blankets.

Those were the best times.

She would come in and sit on the end of his bed. Looking at him. He looked so cute when he slept. She would brush her finger through his beautiful night black hair. He never woke up. Those times made her remember the times when he was just a little boy. No worries, no problems. Just her and her baby boy.

But those times were gone forever. No turning back, all that remained were dusty memories and pictures.

And then there were the bad times. The times that when she would open the door and Danny wouldn't be there. Leaving Maddie alone in an empty, cold and deadly silent room. She would close the door those times, and wait outside against the wall until he came back.

Those were the worst times.

Because it was all her fault Danny was out there. That he was fighting. Facing death, at this god forgotten hour. With no one to help him. He would come back at the most crazy hours. Always tired, exhausted, hurt. Injuries she never really saw.

And it was her fault.

If she hadn't built that stupid ghost-portal then there wouldn't be ghosts in Amity Park. He wouldn't have to fight. He wouldn't be dead... All her stupid fault. Thanks to her her baby boy wasn't alive anymore. He was part of them. Of the same ghosts that caused so much damage. He wouldn't have such heavy responsibilities. Such a burden to carry. Her baby shouldn't have to have them! Only normal teenage-troubles. But because of her he got this.

She killed him.

Murdered him.

Threatened him.

Hurt him.

Hated him.

She was the worst mother in the existence of mothers!

And he didn't even care. Despite everything he loved her.

He said it wasn't her fault. That she didn't know what she was doing. She knew better. No matter what Danny said, it was her fault. If she had taken the risks of ghost-hunting seriously he would be normal human boy…

But Danny took the responsibility. He never complained. He just kept smiling.

So she would smile too. For Danny. For her sweet, little, baby boy. After all, that was the only thing she could do, wasn't it?

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please review! ^^**

***********IMPORTANT: On my profile there is a poll for which idea you think I should write next. Please Vote!***


End file.
